leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V0.8.21.110
PVP.net - Beta Build v0.21.38 * Fixed a memory leak in the Rune Combiner. * Enhanced the Landing Page. * Added new sounds. * Successfully saving Masteries now has a confirmation message. * Chat rooms should no longer show previous chat when you enter. * Fixed a bug with Saving Page Names in the Rune Book. * Fixed a bug where multiples of the same rune would not stake. * Added more info to the temporary 'Get Runes' Page * Fixed a bug that caused some accounts Rune Books to lock up. * Fixed a bug with matchmaking * Fixed a couple bugs where the stats on the Rune Page did not display or add correctly. * Fixed a bug where bots entered the game incorrectly. * Improved the look of the Buddy List Window. * Added more details to an error message that displays when you fail to log into Beta. * The mastery should now properly display its name in its Tooltip. League of Legends v0.8.21.110 Champions * ** Stun duration upon hitting the ground increased to from 1 sec. * Base stats increased to line up closer to other champions (Health, HP per level, HP/MP Regen, Armor per level). * ** Armor scaling modified to from . ** Rebirth Cooldown now only procs after a successful rebirth. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Fixed casting freeze bug (effectively increased range by 200). ** Chill slow duration increased to 3 from 2 sec. * ** Cast range increased by 100. ** Width increased to from . * ** Removed toggle-off cast animation. ** AP ratio increased to from ** Mana cost reduced to from ** Break distance increased by 100. * ** Max HP to consume is now a flat value of . ** Will no longer penetrate abilities like , , . * ** AoE increased to 200 from 185. * ** Damage to minions/monsters modified to from 800 at all ranks. * ** Attack speed increased to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from 3. * General ** Updated recommended items. * Stats ** Base health increased to 430 from 394. ** Health per level increased to 76 from 70. * ** Fixed a bug which caused it to be removed with . * ** Reduced detonation distance with minions, increased detonation distance with champions. ** Can now be toggled off. ** Is now instant cast. ** Increased acceleration to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Added magic resist equal to the bonus armor. ** Damage return increased to from . * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Bonus damage increased to from . * ** No longer affects allied minions. * ** Can no longer be cast this without sufficient mana. * ** Slow reduced to % from %. * ** Cooldown modified to from 30 at all ranks. ** Attack speed per stack increased to 8% from 7%. * ** RENAMED from . Items * Cost reduced to 435 from 460. : * Bonus damage is based on max health now. * Combine cost increased to 600 from 400. * Gold per 10 sec reduced to 1 from 2. * Combine cost reduced to 115 from 130 (total cost 475). * Ability power bonus cap reduced to 70 from 80. * Fixed tooltip. * Cost reduced to 475 from 490. * Damage increased to 42 from 40. Spells * Stealth detection duration increased to 30 seconds from 15, increased total timer to 30 seconds from 15. * Cooldown reduced to 240 seconds from 270. : * Cooldown increased to 330 seconds from 300. * Cast range reduced by 100. * Cooldown reduced to 270 seconds from 300. * Damage reduced to 420 + 35 × level from 575 + 25 × level (1060 total down to 1050). Turrets/Inhibitors Turrets * Base armor reduced by 5. * Armor bonus from a single assisting champion reduced to 20 from 25. * Base turret damage increased to compensate. * Turret degeneration occurs earlier on all turrets. * Anti-Backdooring: Assisting minion range increased to 1000 from 800. Nexus Turrets * Health regen increased to 8 per second from 5. * Health reduced to 5500 from 6000. Inhibitors * Health reduced to 4500 from 5000. * Respawn time reduced to 5 minutes from 6. Jungle/Sigil Monsters * Sigil buff durations increased to minutes from 2 minutes. : * Slow percent changed to 50-130 AP buff. * DoT damage modified to 15-55 per second for 3 seconds from 20-50 per second for 4 seconds. : * Cooldown reduction reduced to 25% from 35%. * Mana regen reduced to % from 2%. * Area of Effect DoT reduced to 15/second over 4 seconds from 20/second over 5 seconds. * Base damage increased to 175 from 140. * Level 1 health increased to 3000 from 2450. * Max health scaling increased to 220 per player level from 200, resulting in a max health of 6740 from 5850. * Global gold increased to 125 from 100. * Respawn time increased to 300 seconds from 240 seconds. / * Made Lizard attack stats nearly identical to Golem (slightly faster attack, slightly less damage). * Base health raised to 1400 from 1200. * Health per level scaling increased to 175 per level from 125, resulting in a max health of 4200 from 3325. * Respawn time increased to 300 seconds from 240 seconds. * Base health reduced to 7000 from 9000. * Max health scales by 240 per player level, up to a max HP of 11080. * Nashor buff duration increased to 4 minutes from 3. General * Super minions ** HP scaling increased to 150 hp from 100 hp every 180 game seconds. ** Added a 30% multiplicative MS boost aura with 800 radius that affects both minions and champions. * Fixed some Crash Bugs. * Fixed a bug with Monster Leashing. zh:V0.8.21.110 Category:Patch notes